<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding On To Hope by Spot_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777395">Holding On To Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_cat/pseuds/Spot_cat'>Spot_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Other, and the second half takes place after he is saved, and what he thought of it, my interpretation of how raps and eugene told varian, the first half of the story takes place before he's kidnapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_cat/pseuds/Spot_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian's thoughts on Cass's betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding On To Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to clarify, the first half of the story takes place before he's kidnapped and the second half takes place after he is saved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cass had first shown up at the lab, Varian had been enthusiastic to see her. After all the last time they had met was not ideal, to say the least. As he was just about to run up the stairs and greet her, Raps had put out an arm to stop him and gave him a look that he could not identify. He had looked at her in confusion before, but now, three days after the event and his kidnapping, he understood it all.</p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene had told him early in the month bits and pieces about what had happened with Cass on their journey, but not the full story. And after the story as he looked between Raps and Eugene, the looks in their eyes told him that he wouldn't be hearing the full story for a very long time.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As he headed back home, he had kept with him the sense that Raps was still holding out some small sense of hope that Cass still had an ounce of goodness in her and that she just needed time and help to realize it, but Varian just wasn't so sure.</p><p>On one hand he wanted to have that same undying hope like Rapunzel, that Cass still had goodness left and that soon enough she would come around, but on the other he felt like she was completely beyond helping and hoping and that there was no chance of saving her. But then again isn't that what he had felt like. That he was beyond saving, that after all he had done there was no going back except to erase everyone's memories. And look at him now. He had his dad back and was building a better relationship with him, he was once again friends with Rapunzel and heck even team awesome was back. </p><p>As he pondered this he came to a realization.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe if he held out on that small sliver of hope like Raps, Cass would see the errors of her ways and come back. And maybe, just maybe they could be friends again. He held onto this hope as he climbed into bed, Ruddiger hopping up and snuggling near him. He held onto this hope as he drifted off into a blissful sleep, unaware of how right he was going to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this little fic and please do leave a comment or kudos if you did.<br/>Stay safe and see you next time! - spots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>